Mark L
The Mark 50 '''is Tony Stark’s fiftieth Iron Man suit. It was built after the '''Mark 47. Information regarding Mark 48 and 49 is still unconfirmed officially, however there is strong speculation suggests that mark 48 is the Protoype for Mark 50 whilst Mark 49 is Hulkbuster Mark 2. The mark 50 has been used to battle Thanos and his allies. This armor is more advanced than any other previous armors, the entire armor is stored inside the detachable Arc reactor on Tony's Chest, it possesses many capabilities and useful functions for Tony to use at his disposal. Like the Marks 45, 46, and 47, this armor has the F.R.I.D.A.Y OS built into it and possesses some of the most advanced technology and weapons compared to other armors Tony Stark has built. The Mark 50 can materialize nano booster wings for a boost in speed and stabilized flight when needed or when armor's palm repulsors cannot provide stabilization. It also has capability to shoot nanotech from the launchers mounted in the left and right arm which can be used to deploy external structures, that can be used to repair or build. Tony uses this system to stop Thanos from closing his fist to use the Infinity Stones, as well as sealing the stab wound in his abdomen when Thanos stabs him. Armor Design The Mark 50 has a vastly different design compared to the Mark 47, featuring more red, yellow, and a hint of silver. It also includes the Friday O.S. like the Mark 45, 46, and 47 armors. The armor is much sleeker and more fluid than the previous armors, and there is less segmentation in the suit overall. This is most likely because of the Suit's unique nanotech generation system, where covering the same surface multiple times would be inefficient and unnecessary. The suit also has 16 micro-RTs (bigger and not as numerous as previous designs) throughout the surface providing additional power besides the main Arc reactor or when main reactor is damaged. While inactive the armor can act as clothing for the operator paired to the Heads-Up Display (HUD) glasses with F.R.I.D.A.Y. support if needed with voice control function. The armor does not rely on exoskeleton unlike previous designs, instead when forming the suit it forms undersheath which acts as strength enhancer, which is then covered by armor's underlayer and armor plating. Armor Features Armor This armor features advanced Nano - technology which helps in forming new structures and shapes of weapons in the suit. The Armor's composition consists Gold-Titanium nano - particles. The entire armor is stored within a new removable Arc Reactor which also serves as a storing unit for the nano - particles (mentioned by Stark himself), and can be deployed when needed. Despite the fact that the suit is composed of billions of nano-particles, the suit possesses incredible durability, power and flexibility never seen in any of the other previous Iron Man armors. Deformable Mark 50 can be completely disintegrated and re-shaped whenever the wearer desires thanks to its advanced Nano - technology. Tony usually uses this technology to remove the helmet for comfortable vision. Another example of this is when he was fighting Thanos on Titan, and he regrouped nano - particles from his leg to his arm to form a new hand repulsor. Integrated Control Interface Despite F.R.I.D.A.Y OS disconnected from the Suit when Tony left the Earth's stratosphere due to the lack of internet connection, he was able to normally operate the suit's various functions. This suggests that the suit has an integrated control system that allows the user to control the suit without any AI assistance. Armor Capabilities Super Strength: The armor amplifies the user's base strength and combat skills to extreme levels.This was demonstrated when Iron Man was fighting Cull Obsidian, as well as during the showdown with Thanos on the planet Titan. The suit proved to be the one of two weapons able to make the Mad Titan bleed. Durability: The armor is extremely durable, capable of withstanding blasts and extremely powerful strikes, as well as being completely bulletproof. This armor is the most durable armor to date. This was shown when Iron Man withstood the entire energy projection from the Power stone, and during hand to hand combat with Thanos and others. Airtight seal: The suit proved to be able to contain and separate the suit's inner environment (including the wearer) from the outside environment. This includes underwater and space. The suit is also capable of self-supplying breathable air to the wearer if the outside environment is unable to reliably supply any. Anti-Phasing Tech: '''The armor has completely sealed surface which prevents any sort of expose to the armor internal machines. The nano particles vibrate with a blazing fast frequency which prevents beings like Vision, Ant Man,etc. phasing through the armor. '''Surface reforming/Augmentation: The armor is capable of forming a wide variety of weapons and tools on its surface including arm cannons, extra thrusters, wings, and shields of variable size and form. While in combat the suit can move nano particles to cover other body parts if there isn't enough to completely cover the operator. Nano Particles after moving from one place to another, can take up any shape of the new area it has been moved to. This was clearly shown when Iron Man moved particles of his leg towards his arm and creating replusor beams. High-Velocity flight: It is safe to assume that the armor is capable of flights faster than Mach 10 with reformed leg thrusters, multiple thrusters embedded to wings, feet and around the body which makes it the fastest and most stable Iron Man armor to date. Extreme portability: ''' The suit can manifest itself from the new detachable Arc reactor, which also works as a nano particle container. '''External Nanostructure depyloment: '''The suit is capable of shooting some of its armor material to form sturctures to accomplish wide variaty of tasks. This was shown when Iron Man shot a Nanotech blocker on Thanos' Infinity gauntlet preventing him from using the Infinity Stones. '''Nano Material State Control: when inactive, the armor can form clothes depending on how much nanoparticles are left inside the storing unit. This was shown when Tony Stark first actived the armor that reformed Stark's jacket into the body of the armor and when Iron Man was seen with same jacket, shirtless at the end of the film. Weapons Repulsors: '''The standard weapons on all Iron Man suits. These repulsors are as powerful as the older suits, if not even more powerful. They can reshape to whatever design they want, inflicting more damage in combat. The replusor beams are very powerful, as they were capable of going toe-toe with Thanos Infinity Gauntlet. '''Unibeam: '''This armor's Unibeam is presumed to be the most powerful of all, as it directs energy straight from the latest arc reactor. '''Formed weapons: The armor can form a wide variety of weapons including, but not limited to: * Nano Repulsor Cannons * Nanotech Cluster Cannons * Nano Handblades * Nano Katar * Battering Rams * Repulsor Mallet * Foot Clamps * Automatic Repulsor cannons * Energy Blades * Nano Combined Foot Thrusters * Nano Shields * Nano Repulsor Sentries These weapons helps in delivering a very powerful series of attacks, making Iron Man more powerful in combat Lasers: '''The Mark 50 has lasers mounted in the wrist similar to previous models. This was used to cut the thick armor of Thanos' ship structure. '''Shoulder-Mounted Missile Launcher: '''The Mark 50 has a hidden missile launcher stowed away in its shoulders like its predecessors. This was used to kill Ebony Maw when Iron Man fired a missile and destroyed the ship wall, flushing Ebony Maw to space. '''Micro-Missiles: '''Mark 50 has new micro-missiles on upper back side just below neck area. Those missiles feature enhanced lethality in smaller packages compared to ones used on Mark 46 and 47. They were used multiple times against Thanos in the battle of Titan, and proved to be effective in delivering a strong series of attacks. '''Zero-Cannons: Two liquid nitrogen cannons stored in the back side of hands. Used to seal a Hull breach made by Iron Man's shoulder-launched missile inside Ebony Maw's ship. '''Medical Suture Spray: '''This function seems to be leveraging the nanoparticles of the suit to aid in tissue regeneration. Tony uses this tech to suture and heal his stabbed wound in the abdomen after Thanos stabbed Tony Stark. Avengers Infinity War: The Mark 50 is first seen during the brief fight in New York with Tony, Peter Parker, Doctor Strange, Wong, and Bruce Banner squaring off against Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian. After Banner is unable to unleash the Hulk as Cull Obsidian charges, Tony tightens his jacket and activates his portable arc reactor, causing billions of nanoparticles change state in his jacket and form the Mark 50 armour on him. Tony deflects a hit from Obsidian with his shield, strikes him in the face, and sends him flying with arm repulsor cannons and four repulsor sentries. The two duel in a park, with Tony sustaining minimal damage. He is saved by Parker and Wong. As Tony chases after Ebony Maw's ship, he puts his legs together to form one big Foot Thruster to speed towards the ship. Arriving after saving Peter, he cuts his way in using his lasers. Tony uses his missiles to blow a hole open in the ship's wall, killing Maw, and he then seals it with his Zero-Cannons. Later, Tony, Peter, and Strange encounter Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, and Mantis. He frees an electromagnetic trap set by Star-Lord on his chest by breaking it using the suit's enhanced strength, and the six come to a stalemate, when Tony threatens Drax's head with his Repulsor Cannon. They eventually form an alliance and become a team after realizing they both want to kill Thanos. Tony begins the fight against Thanos by dropping a large debris on him, but it only seems to anger him as he retaliates with fury. Tony fires missiles at him, only for Thanos to absorb the explosion and redirect it at Tony. When Thanos is finally subdued, Tony tries to take the Gauntlet off, and when Star-Lord attacks Thanos for Gamora's death, the suit's strength aids Tony in restraining him. However, Thanos manages to break free. Tony attacks him with a energy blade, only for Thanos to headbutt him down. Thanos hurls a moon at them, and Tony is crushed by a meteor, which he survives due to the Mark 50's enhanced durability. Tony engages in a final stand against Thanos to prevent him from getting the Time Stone from Strange. He shoots a nanotech gauntlet constraint at Thanos to immobilize the Gauntlet, and he fires his Micro-Missiles at him, where the smoke remains for long enough to distract him from Tony's charge. Tony flies in and uses his Foot Tthruster to to impact Thanos, and he then deploys his Battering Rams to blow Thanos away. Thanos tears off his helmet and punches Tony down, before which Tony's forms a new helmet due to the Nanoparticle redirection ability. Thanos rips the constraint off, and Tony withstands a beam from the Power Stone with his shield, which is strong enough to destroy a planet. Tony charges at Thanos and traps his left arm along with the infinity gauntlet with his foot clamp, and using the momentum to add more power to his power mallet, cutting the titan's face. Thanos breaks free of the clamp and proceeds to punch Tony several times in the face with quick succession smashing pieces of faceplate off, he lifts Tony and fires a blast from the power stone and blasting him away. Tony attempts to hold Thanos off with his repulsors, in addition he redirects his left leg nanoparticles to his left arm to have left arm repulsor, but to no avail as Thanos strikes his helmet and parts of his armour off. His armour heavily damaged and running out of nanoparticles, Tony matches Thanos' punch, and attempts to stab him, by shifting his left arm nanoparticles to his right arm and creating a katar. Thanos catches the katar, rips it off and stabs Tony back. Thanos acquires the Time Stone from Strange in exchange for Tony's life. Tony seals the wound with his Medical Suture Spray, and the armour returns into the Arc Reactor and forms his jacket. This is the last time it is seen in the film. Gallery Iron man avengers infinity war png by gasa979-dc5nh19.png|Concept model Screenshot (290).png|Holographic projection of Mark 50 in "Infinity War Prelude" comic Infinity War Model Prime.png|Full Body Screenshot (315).png|Tony Stark while wearing Mark 50 in "inactive" state Mark 50 Suit up.gif|Suit up Mark 48 in flight.jpg Screenshot (78).png Mark 48 flight.gif|combined foot thrusters Screenshot (266).png|Front view of flight with reformed thrusters Mark 50 helmet deformation.gif|helmet deformation 80cbe68c8d03d7231bf6db1229c46928.jpg|LEGO version Mark50redirect.gif|nanoparticle redirection giphy (4).gif|New Micro-missiles giphy (5).gif|Nanotech combat use nanotechbeam-0.png|Nanotech constrait on the infinity gauntlet helmet regeneration.gif|Helmet regeneration more nanotech.gif|Nanotech shield and energy hammer Screenshot (147)-0.png|Nano-shield Screenshot (149)-0.png|Repulsor cannons with repulsor sentries Giphy (10).gif|Repulsor cannons with erepulsor amplifiers Screenshot (150)-0.png|Nano-Handblade Screenshot (296).png|Energy blade Screenshot (145).png|Nano-Katar giphy (8)-0.gif|Nano-shoulder guns Screenshot (153)-0.png|Shoulder missile launcher giphy (9)-0.gif|Zero cannons in action Screenshot (157)-0.png|Alternate nano-shield form Screenshot (263).png Screenshot (155).png|Nano repulsor cannons giphy (11).gif|nano repulsor cannons Screenshot (159).png|Laser and nano grapple giphy (12).gif|Laser and nano grapple Screenshot (245).png|Automatic repulsor cannons Screenshot (244).png|Back stabilizing thrusters giphy (13).gif|Back stabilizers and Auto-repulsor cannons Screenshot (246).png|Medical sature spray in use Screenshot (297).png|Heads-Up Display moments before Thanos dropped Parts of Titan's moon Screenshot (324).png|Repulsor mallet while being used to punch Thanos Screenshot (328).png|Iron man in his armor after Thanos got the time stone dks6jknuloq11.jpg|Mark 50 formed weapons and armor underlayer concepts Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Armors Category:Cinematic Armors